Wireless communication devices typically utilize wireless communication networks to communicate with further communication networks and equipment. Individuals have become increasingly reliant on wireless communication devices to send and receive information. For example, an individual may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, research, business, and entertainment. In addition to voice calls and data transfers, some wireless communication devices comprise additional radio frequency (RF) communication capabilities, such as radar detection, digital television, and AM/FM radio reception.
In order to provide its various RF communication capabilities, a wireless communication device is equipped with an antenna. The antenna supplied with the wireless communication device is typically designed to work adequately for all of the RF communication capabilities of the device. However, each of the RF communication capabilities have different physical constraints and operate in different radio frequencies of the RF spectrum. Thus, the manufacturer of a wireless communication device typically compromises when designing an antenna for the device in order to provide acceptable performance for all of the RF communication capabilities of the wireless communication device.